Inténtalo
by Nanamiii
Summary: Iván ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que aquel que quería lo había sorprendido en esa noche. Yao, por su parte, pensaba que la oportunidad que le acababa de dar al ruso era un arma de doble filo." M a partir del 3er capítulo.
1. Prólogo

**Título del capítulo**: Prólogo: Única Oportunidad  
**Prompt**: -  
**Género**: Drama/Romance  
**Categoría**: PG / T  
**Palabras**: 1167

* * *

– Yao, dime que me amas –le ordenó el joven alto y de cabellos claros pero con su usual suavidad en su voz, mientras observaba la noche que envolvía el cielo haciendo relucir sus estrellas y la luna, cuya luz bañaba el bellísimo y colorido jardín de la casa del chino.

– ¿Te gusta que la gente te mienta, aru? –sonó sin mucho ánimo, al mismo tiempo que era aprisionado entre los brazos de su acompañante, descansando su espalda contra el pecho de éste. Iván ladeó una sonrisa un poco triste.

– Entonces, si en verdad no me amas, ¿por qué has decidido quedarte conmigo? –apoyó la base de su nariz sobre su cuero cabelludo para inspirar su aroma y luego plantarle un beso entre esos finos lazos negros.

– ¿Por qué…? –recapacitó unos segundos –. Supongo porque tú te has instalado en mi casa y me sigues a todos lados como si fueses mi sombra –corrió su cabeza para apoyarla sobre el hombro de Iván, dándole a este la posibilidad de poder recorrer su cuello con los labios –. No es que me hayas dado muchas opciones, aru.

Rusia se quedó callado, desenvolvió a China al mismo tiempo que dejaba su cuello en paz y se sentó sobre el piso de madera, cruzando las piernas. A los pocos segundos el pelinegro se acomodó a su lado, imitándolo.

– Has cambiado tanto en estos últimos meses, Yao… –dijo casi susurrando, para luego voltear la mirada hacia a quien le había dirigido la palabra.

– Sí, por supuesto que he cambiado, y todo es tu culpa –le contestó bruscamente sin dejar de apuntar su mirada a la luna llena.

– Antes –ignoró la interrupción – solías empujarme cada vez que me acercaba a ti para abrazarte, y cuando lo hacía, forcejeabas insistidamente para que te dejase ir –levantó su brazo para mimar con dos dedos una marca que le había hecho al chino hacía unos días en el cuello –. Ahora ni siquiera reaccionas –quitando su mano de a quien consideraba su amante, hizo una pausa como recapacitando lo que acababa de decir –. No me gusta, Yao. No me gusta nada.

– Pensaba que te gustaba tener las cosas bajo tu control –por fin se dignó a verlo a los ojos, arqueando una ceja y dibujando una sonrisa sarcástica aunque algo divertida, como diciendo "_estás bromeando, ¿verdad?_".

– Sí, efectivamente –le devolvió la sonrisa –. Pero no es divertido si no te resistes.

El amante de los pandas no le contestó y su rostro volvió a ser inexpresivo e indiferente. Lentamente se recostó sobre el suelo, apoyando la mitad superior de su cuerpo sobre las piernas cruzadas del ruso. Posó de costado su cabeza mirando sobre la rodilla del otro y una mano sobre el suelo, para hacer dibujos imaginarios con su dedo índice.

– No quiero enamorarme de una persona como tú, aru –se atrevió a decir finalmente.

Tal declaración hizo que la sonrisa que se encontraba en el rostro de Iván se borrase y que tuviese que saber:

– ¿Por qué?

– La respuesta es obvia, no hagas preguntas estúpidas –frunció el entrecejo.

– No hay preguntas estúpidas, Yao –trató de disimular su sorpresa con calma, aunque inútilmente. El otro hombre se sentó rápidamente y lo miró furioso.

– ¿¡Quieres saber por qué!? ¡Porque eres una persona horrible! –Estalló por fin, liberando todos esos sentimientos negativos que llevaba por dentro – ¡Desde el momento que te conocí mi vida comenzó a tambalear! –lo señaló amenazadoramente bajo la larga manga de su ropa y Rusia retrocedió unos escasos centímetros, ligeramente asustado ante tal repentina reacción – ¡Y para colmo que estés obsesionado conmigo no hace las cosas mejores! ¡Eres una molestia insoportable que no puedo quitarme de encima! ¿¡Te parece eso una razón válida!?

– ¡Te equivocas! –Negó rápido con la cabeza – ¡Yo estoy enamorado de ti!

– ¡No, estás muy confundido! –Rusia sólo había logrado enfurecerlo más – ¡Estás obsesionado conmigo, Iván, que es muy diferente! –Yao tuvo la intención de empujarlo, sin embargo el ruso fue más rápido y logró tomarlo de las muñecas antes de que el chino lo tocase – ¡Déjame ir! ¡Aléjate de mí! –forcejeó, como al otro le hubiese gustado si hubiera estado en otra situación.

La pequeña batalla continuó, hasta que el ruso no tuvo más remedio que hacer uso de su fuerza, la cual era mayor que la del chino, e inmovilizarlo bajo su cuerpo. Yao le dirigió una mirada llena de odio y comenzó a sollozar. Como tomó por sorpresa a Iván, quien ante esa imagen debilitó la presión que había estado haciendo sobre las muñecas del otro; pudo soltarse de éste y girar su cuerpo boca abajo para tapar su avergonzado rostro y llorar desconsoladamente, diciendo entre gemidos cosas como "_no puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo_" o "_miserable, miserable_".

El rostro del amante del vodka se suavizó y entristeció. No sabía qué decirle, así que dejó que Yao desahogase sus penas, mientras le mimaba sus desordenados cabellos.

– La gran diferencia entre el amor y la obsesión –logró mascullar entre llantos para luego levantar la cabeza – es que en el amor uno quiere entregarse a la otra persona para hacerla feliz. Pero tú, Iván –se arrodilló lentamente ayudándose con sus manos para levantarse –, no quieres hacerme feliz. Sólo te interesa egoístamente lo tuyo, te gusta tanto besarme como lastimarme, disfrutar y querer controlar todo sin importarte lo demás –China vio como el otro hombre analizaba lo que le acababa decir frunciendo apenas el ceño –. Iván, yo no puedo ser feliz al lado de una persona como tú –se mordió el labio antes de hablar, pero sabía que si debía decirle esto, el momento era ese –. Te mentí, yo _sí_ te amo, quizás más de lo que crees; pero me aterroriza pensar que nunca, jamás en la vida volveré a ser el mismo o a poder reír nuevamente.

– ¿Qué debería hacer para que me ames sin sufrir? –por un momento, el pelinegro creyó que sus oídos le estaban jugando una broma de mal gusto. De _muy_ mal gusto. ¿Iván, el mismo tipo que era caracterizado como un sádico sin piedad, acababa de hacerle una pregunta libre de intenciones egocéntricas?

– Básicamente no deberías ser tú, aru –le esbozó una sonrisa que oscilaba entre el sarcasmo y la tristeza. Quizás entre la locura también. El de ojos lila brillantes dudó unos segundos.

– No puedo garantizarte eso, me estarías quitando uno de mis placeres más grandes –suspiró cruzándose de brazos y desviando su mirada de Yao –. Sólo dame una, _una_ oportunidad para intentarlo –el chino levantó una ceja y observando la luna, dijo:

– Está bien. Inténtalo.

Iván ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que aquel que quería lo había sorprendido en esa noche y no dijo nada más. Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar hasta el día siguiente.

Yao, por su parte, pensaba que la oportunidad que le acababa de dar al ruso era un arma de doble filo. Pero ¿qué podría ser peor que su situación? Quizás sólo la muerte o la locura.

* * *

**N/A**: Espero que esta primera parte haya sido grata. Por favor, si creen que el OOC de Yao no está justificado, díganmelo. _Necesito_, que comenten sobre este fic para saber si voy bien, plz!


	2. Reflexiones temerosas

**Título del capítulo**: Reflexiones temerosas  
**Prompt**: #3 "Miedo"  
**Género**: Drama  
**Categoría**: PG / T  
**Palabras**: 591

* * *

Luego de esa prolongada charla Iván se dispuso a irse a dormir, recapacitando en la situación a la que él mismo, al pedirle esa oportunidad a Yao, se había metido.

Había aceptado cambiar uno de sus mayores deleites en la vida por la compañía del chino, pero ¿era un cambio que valía la pena hacer? Adoraba, por ejemplo, observar el miedo en los ojos de Lituania cuando tan sólo le dirigía la palabra, ver el pequeño cuerpo de Letonia temblar cuando se le acercaba, el bien disimulado nerviosismo de Estonia cuando le esbozaba una sonrisa maquiavélica. No, no estaba seguro si dejar eso de lado sería algo que China pudiese reemplazar.

Mientras avanzaba por los oscuros pasillos de la casa oriental, Rusia se llevó la palma a la cara para remover algo de sudor frío. Nada parecía cierto ahora. Sin embargo había una cosa, un simple y mínimo detalle del cual estaba totalmente seguro: no quería volver a estar solo.

El chino había parecido la mejor compañía desde que él también había sido abandonado por los que quería: Iván por los bálticos de los cuales había cuidado a su manera, y Yao por sus hermanos a quienes había criado para sólo ser apuñalado por la espalda más de una vez. En ese sentido, los gigantes de Asia eran _iguales_.

Y las similitudes no acababan ahí. Tanto el uno como el otro, a pesar de ocultarlo con su vitalidad, ya tenían sus años y su historia. Ambos habían compartido la misma visión del mundo, llámese comunismo. Los dos habían hecho cosas bondadosas y macabras; a tal punto que ninguno estaba libre de pecado. Por todas esas razones Iván consideraba a Yao el compañero _perfecto_, ya que era quien lo entendía mejor que nadie. Ni si quiera sus adoradas hermanas podrían ayudarlo de la manera en la que el amante de los pandas lo hacía de vez en cuando.

Se detuvo ante la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Yao, o mejor dicho, la que había obligado a Yao para que compartiese con él. La abrió con lentitud, se metió en el lugar y mientras la cerraba se quitó con delicadeza su bufanda. No era que tuviese frío, solo era que ese pedazo viejo de tela era prácticamente una parte de él y lo trataba como al tesoro más preciado del planeta. Dejó que su cuerpo pesado por el cansancio se arrojase de espalda sobre el futón y los almohadones que lo decoraban. Lo que Iván hubiese dado en ese momento para poder beber un trago de vodka y dormirse alcoholizado no tenía nombre.

Dio un largo y desestresante suspiro, acto seguido giró su cuerpo para quedar de costado. Entonces tomó la manta que yacía bajo él y la arrugó con fuerza.

Había podido vencer a tantos enemigos, se había levantado sin la ayuda de nadie todas las veces que había caído, había logrado tantos objetivos; ¿por qué justo ahora empezaba a dudar? Refregó un par de veces su rostro contra la sábana que comenzaba a tomar una acogedora temperatura mientras se contestaba mentalmente esa pregunta. Dudaba porque tenía pavor a quedarse solo y a no poder estar nunca más con Yao.

Y por consiguiente, con nadie más que lo comprendiese y recomfortase de esa manera.

Iván cogió el almohadón que tenía más cerca para tratar de conciliar el sueño, cosa que no le fue posible hasta que China, con los cabellos sueltos y el pijama ya puesto, se acostó junto a él y cubrió el cuerpo de ambos bajo una manta.

* * *

**N/A**: Estoy tratando de hacer mis capítulos más largos, pero este no tenía sentido si no acababa donde acabó. Voy a seguir esforzándome!


	3. Repulsión

**Título del capítulo**: Repulsión  
**Prompt**: #1 "Amor"  
**Género**: Drama  
**Categoría**: R15 / M  
**Palabras**: 1206  
**N/A**: Subí la clasificación por el final del capítulo.

* * *

Lentamente y con vagancia, Yao abrió los ojos. Estiró primero sus brazos, luego sus piernas y finalmente se sentó. Miró a su lado, donde Iván yacía durmiendo tranquila y profundamente. El pelinegro extendió su brazo para poder acariciar el rostro de éste, mas cuando estaba a unos escasos centímetros de la mejilla rusa, se contuvo y con la mano que hasta ese momento había tenido libre se agarró la otra.

Le había concedido una oportunidad a Rusia para poder convencerlo de quedarse con él, no se la iba a hacer más fácil. El rubio debía lograrlo por sí solo.

Después de holgazanear un rato bajo las sábanas decidió de una vez por todas levantarse. Debía preparar el desayuno ya que, al poco tiempo de que Iván se mudase a vivir con él los sirvientes se habían ido escapando uno por uno, abandonando la casa por miedo a terminar siendo lastimados o asesinados. Caminó en silencio hacia la cocina, no sin antes pasar por el lavabo para lavarse el rostro.

Todas las mañanas, cuando caminaba por los desesperantemente tranquilos pasillos de su hogar, recordaba lo llenos de vida que eran antes de la llegada indeseada. Gente limpiando, conversando, riendo solía estar todo el día yendo y viniendo; ya nada quedaba de esos tiempos.

Yao ni se había imaginado lo que su vida iba a cambiar el día que Iván arribó a su hogar. Su estado había sido lamentable por decir poco: flaco, con el rostro pálido, llorando como nunca nadie lo había visto antes, rogando a los pies del chino para que lo ayudara. Como es evidente, el pelinegro no pudo negársele. Después de todo y a pesar de muchas cosas, entre ellas traiciones, disgustos y las súplicas de sus sirvientes para que no lo dejara entrar; Iván lo había sido reiteradas veces en el pasado un aliado, una ayuda, y hasta un amigo, por lo que le dio el gusto.

Sin embargo conocía muy bien el lado oscuro del corazón del ruso, por lo que fue él mismo y nadie más quien se encargó de su cuidado hasta que se recuperara. Al principio pasaban horas encerrados en una habitación donde el demacrado se encontraba; Yao haciendo labores tales como ayudarlo a comer, curarle alguna que otra herida o conversar con él para que aliviara sus penas. Conforme los días y las semanas pasaban, Iván se recuperaba y volvía a tener la capacidad de hacer las cosas por sí solo; haciendo que el trabajo de China se redujera a sólo reconfortarlo, haciéndolo sentir mejor con gentiles e inteligentes palabras.

En ese tiempo el pelinegro comenzó a sentirse cada vez más y más identificado con su nuevo compañero de vivienda. Si bien las causas y las condiciones habían sido completamente diferentes, Yao comprendía a la perfección la soledad y la tristeza del rubio, haciendo que sintiese piedad por él. Por ello, cada vez que disponía a sentarse a hablar con Rusia para convencerlo de volver a casa no podía; porque se topaba con esas órbitas lila que se llenaban de dicha al verlo. Así que simplemente le decía que no era nada importante y le sonreía sin darse cuenta.

Tardó otro tiempo más en darse cuenta que era el pensamiento de Iván el que tenía a todo momento en la cabeza. Si estaba fuera de casa se preocupaba, esperando que nadie (ni los sirvientes ni el mismo rubio) cometiera una locura en su ausencia; si pedía que les preparasen algo de cenar, primero le preguntaba al otro qué era lo que quería; si Rusia necesitaba algo, China dejaba de hacer lo que estuviese haciendo para darle una mano. Cuando por fin la comprendió que sus sentimientos habían mutado, no se hizo problema, seguramente sería algo pasajero.

Pero se sorprendió de sí mismo por no haber reaccionado una vez que el ruso lo empujó delicadamente contra una pared y con sus labios atacó su cuello, repitiendo su nombre como un disco rayado en los momentos en los que se separaba para respirar. Al rato, dejando su cogote algo hinchado y con un ligero color rojo, lo besó más con pasión que con amor. Yao entonces, le correspondió.

El problema yació cuando al separarse de Iván y lo miró a los ojos, no vio al pobre individuo amoroso e indefenso como un niño al cual venía cuidando hacía rato; sino que en ese resplandor violáceo había deseo de dominar y sed de control.

– ¿Yao? –se sobresaltó al oír que lo llamaban, lo que hizo que sus reflexiones y recuerdos se terminaran de repente –¿Yao, estás ahí? –la voz de Iván, quien no había recibido respuesta alguna, sonó más temerosa.

– Sí, estoy en la cocina aru –trató de hablar de la manera más natural posible –. El desayuno estará listo pronto, espérame en la sala.

Sirvió el té y otros comestibles que conformaban ese desayuno y luego de ponerlos sobre una bandeja se encaminó hacia donde le había ordenado al otro. Allí le sirvió su parte a Iván y acto seguido la suya. Comieron en un silencio incómodo, desviando las miradas cuando por accidente se encontraban. Eso, hasta que el pelinegro no pudo contenerse:

– ¿Sabes…? –Iván levantó la vista del plato que tenía enfrente mientras se llevaba los palillos a la boca – Si crees que esto es demasiado para ti –bebió algo de té –, puedes dejarlo e irte. No voy a guardarte rencor por ello, aru.

– ¿Acaso me crees incapaz de lograrlo, Yao? – el susodicho no le contestó y en consecuencia decidió proseguir – Me conoces muy bien, sabes que no me gusta dejarme vencer.

Era verdad, Rusia era un testarudo después de todo. Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Iván se encargó de los platos, así el chino podría ir a practicar alguna clase de arte marcial tranquilo, cosa que era parte de su rutina. Pero esa mañana le costó concentrarse, seguía recordando la serie de eventos que habían ocurrido hasta llegar a su situación.

La relación pseudo amorosa que había conformado con el ruso había marchado bien al inicio y Yao había aceptado que alguna que otra violencia se aplicase sobre él, como un beso salvaje o que le doliese levemente cuando era abrazado.

Pero lo que había comenzado a causarle repulsión a China hacia el otro no había sido nada de eso, ninguno de esos casos simples y asilados, sino cuando habían tenido relaciones por primera vez. Todo había marchado bien, hasta que el cuerpo del pelinegro no podía seguirle el ritmo al del rubio, por lo que le había pedido que se detuviese, aunque Iván hizo oídos sordos y continuó satisfaciéndose con Yao. Éste pudo soportarlo al principio, mas eventualmente tuvo que volver a decirle al otro que se detuviese, sin embargo el amante del vodka hizo lo contrario y aumentó la velocidad. Poco antes de que acabaran, el dueño de casa ya se encontraba rogando a gritos que lo dejaste mientras que su voz era opacada por los orgasmos del ruso.

Luego de esa traumatizante situación, Yao intentó quitarse de encima a Iván por más de un medio, fallando rotundamente cada vez que lo hacía. Sobre todo porque a pesar que sabía que había experimentado una de las más oscuras cualidades del ruso, no podía evitar seguir queriéndolo.

* * *

**N/A**: Señoras (y si los hay) señores, mi primer fic que contiene una (suerte de) violación. No sé como sentirme al respecto.  
Espero que el final no haya sido demasiado predecible; de haber sido así me disculpo. Voy a tratar de hacer esta historia lo más original posible.


	4. Te conozco

**Título del capítulo**: Te conozco  
**Prompt**: #2 "Odio"  
**Género**: Drama  
**Categoría**: PG / T  
**Palabras**: 720

* * *

Después de observar a Yao dejar la mesa para irse a practicar sus actividades rutinarias al jardín mientras se ataba el cabello, Iván fue quien se encargó de levantar los platos y tazas para lavarlos.

Le acababa de asegurar al chino que sería capaz de cambiar y de lograr que lo amase sin sufrir, pero la verdad era que no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a hacerlo. Para empezar no estaba seguro si iba a dejar de lado su amor por infundir el miedo por el de Yao. Debía hacer un balance al respecto, observar lo bueno y lo malo de ambas cosas.

Masticó el tema mentalmente más de una vez mientras se dirigía al jardín para observar un simple y hermoso espectáculo de Tai Chi Chuan, pero siembre llegaba a la conclusión de que la compañía del de ojos sesgados era una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en la vida. Sentado sobre el piso de madera en dirección a China, quien se movía en lentitud entre las flores y arbustos del patio, siguió reflexionando.

Esa misma mañana, por ejemplo cuando Yao no le había contestado rápidamente a su llamado, bastaron unos pocos segundos para imaginarse las peores cosas. Le había dado terror la idea de encontrarse solo en esa enorme casa, de haber sido abandonado por ese tipo que tanto quería. En contrapartida, sintió un enorme alivio al oír la melodiosa voz de su compañero asiático, cómo su corazón volvía a latir con normalidad, cómo volvía a su ser esa sensación que sólo el estar con alguien preciado entrega al alma de uno.

Aparentemente, el estar con China, el _poseerlo_, era su prioridad primera en su vida.

– Tierra llamando a Iván Braginski, aru –oyó detrás de sí. Se dio vuelta para ver al que ocupaba su cabeza secándose los cabellos.

– ¿Cuándo llegaste ahí? –preguntó sin antes pensarlo arqueando una ceja.

– Y yo que creía que estabas mirándome –se refregó la toalla un par de veces más y luego se la dejó sobre los hombros –. Terminé de hacer lo de siempre y luego de refrescarme un poco te estuve llamando por un rato.

– Oh.

– Parecías muy pensativo, ¿qué te…? –se calló. Era obvio lo que a Rusia le estaba ocurriendo, después de todo. Sentándose a su lado, añadió: –. Creo que deberías dejar esto y seguir con tu vida, Iván.

– Ya te lo dije hace unas horas, _Yao_, no voy a rendirme –le contestó filosamente. El pelinegro sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero debía arriesgarse.

– Lo sé, no tengo tanta mala memoria, aru. Pero como bien dijiste antes –sacó un lazo y comenzó a atarse el húmedo cabello –, te conozco muy bien. Y sé que a pesar de lo que dices, en estos momentos tienes un enorme conflicto interno.

Si había algo que Iván odiaba más que sus defectos y problemas, era que la gente se los señalase.

– ¿¡Por qué me haces esto, Yao!? –elevó el tono de su voz a causa de la furia – ¡Si vas a darme esta oportunidad, no me pongas en ridículo! ¿¡Acaso lo haces para deshacerte de mí!? –dio un puñetazo al piso de madera – ¡Si en verdad me amas, ayúdame, no me hostigues! ¿¡O eso era una mentira!? –terminó olvidando la suerte de apuesta que había hecho y empujó a China contra el suelo, para poner ambas manos a lado de la cabeza de éste, tratando de asustarlo inconcientemente.

– ¡Tranquilízate, aru! ¡Que estés tan perdido no es mi culpa! –así como Iván, elevó el tono de voz pero se quedó quieto en su lugar – ¡Si es ayuda lo que quieres, entonces pídela! ¡Te he dado una mano miles de veces en el pasado, ¿por qué no lo haría ahora!?

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, solo se observaron con desdén, quizás hasta odio. Uno temiendo alimentar aun más la ira del ruso y el otro con terror de haber arruinado todo. Éste último de a poco fue desmoronándose, hasta apoyar ligeramente su frente contra la del chino, mordiéndose el labio y apretando sus manos con fuerza.

– Yao, yo… –alcanzó a susurrar, sin poder terminar su frase.

– Lo sé –dijo posando una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Iván, probándose una vez más que nunca sería inmune a desesperación del otro –, _te conozco bastante bien_.

* * *

**N/A**: Gracias por leer. Recuerden que los reviews y comentarios son muy apreciados. *Corre a empezar el quito chap urgentemente*.


	5. Gustos y disgustos

**Título del capítulo**: Gustos y disgustos  
**Prompt**: #4 "Tristeza"  
**Género**: Drama/Romance  
**Categoría**: PG / T  
**Palabras**: 1033

* * *

¿Qué debían hacer ahora? Se encontraban en un punto de cambio en sus vidas; en menos de un día más de una característica y preocupación de los dos habían cambiado. Lo único acertado era que ya no podían volver atrás, porque de intentarlo, lo que tenían ya no sería lo mismo. Iván apenas podía reaccionar ante la idea de vivir con la ausencia de su obsesión, Yao, quien hasta ese momento se había creído una persona simple y decidida, ya no sabía qué demonios pensar.

El dueño de casa apoyó una taza de té frente a Iván, sobre la mesita ratona que generalmente usaban para comer bocadillos y otras cosas simples. Ya era hora de almorzar, pero ninguno de los dos tenía hambre ni mucho menos ganas de andar cocinando.

– ¿Para qué es todo esto? –preguntó el rubio con seriedad.

– El té es para beber –bromeó, ladeando una sonrisa. Generalmente a Iván no le gustaba que le tomasen el pelo, pero que Yao se iluminase aunque sea un poco le hacía aliviar un tanto el nudo en su garganta. Sin embargo esto no se vio reflejado en su rostro –… Lo siento –el rubio negó lentamente, contagiándose de la sonrisa del chino.

– ¿Qué ahora, Yao? –pidió ser orientado.

– Eso es algo que tú mismo deberías decidir, aru –inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado –, ¿Por donde quieres empezar?

– No lo sé –respondió al instante –. Ya te habrás dado cuenta, pero me siento realmente… –"perdido". China asintió, comprendiendo lo que quería decir –. Pero hay algo que todavía no entiendo –el que tenía enfrente levantó las cejas –. Me has dicho que soy una persona horrible y aun así aseguras amarme. ¿No es eso contradictorio? –Yao se sorprendió al oír a Rusia decir algo razonable. Se cruzó de brazos y pensó muy bien lo que le iba a decir antes de responderle.

– Es verdad, aun te debo una disculpa –ojos lilas lo miraron sin comprender –. Es cierto que te dije eso, pero no es lo que realmente siento… en su totalidad. Creo que tienes cualidades tenebrosas y horrorosas, Iván, pero aún así tienes cualidades que sí me gustan de ti –tomó su taza entre sus manos sin removerse las mangas largas y bebió un poco –. Me gusta tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu aroma, tu risa; me encanta tu lado ingenuo y curioso, el que a veces llega a ser amoroso también y cómo haces lo imposible para ocultar tus debilidades. Podría dejarte horas acariciándome el cabello o besándome el cuello. Esas son las cualidades que tienes que me han hecho enamorarme de ti. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué te he dado esta oportunidad? –el más alto asintió. China calló por unos minutos antes de seguir. No quería arruinar su discurso sobre su relación – Sé que te estoy pidiendo imposibles al querer que cambies tus otras actitudes, _lo sé muy bien_, pero…

– No quieres dejar de lado tu felicidad por algo que no te la garantiza, ¿verdad? –resumió las palabras de su acompañante a eso. Éste último bajó la mirada con tristeza.

Iván se tiró para atrás, quedándose pensativo sobre el piso. Yao continuó en su posición. La conversación no continuó sino hasta unos minutos más tarde.

– Y… ¿qué es exactamente lo que no te gusta de mí? –el pelilargo levantó la vista hacia el cuerpo tumbado del otro. Acto seguido sonrió. Iván acababa de dar el primer paso, _el gran paso_, que él había estado esperando.

– Por ejemplo… No me gusta que me tomes tan fuerte de las muñecas, que tus besos a veces me hagan sangrar los labios, que las marcas que te gusta dejarme en todas partes me duelan durante días… –inclinó la cabeza, pensativo – Pero sobre todo, que no me hagas caso cuando te digo que te detengas.

El ruso no le contestó, se quedó echado de espaldas. Esto le iba a costar mucho.

– ¿…Yao?

– ¿Sí? –dijo con voz suave.

– ¿Qué pasaría si no lograra? –se sentó de una vez por todas – ¿Qué harás si no logro cambiar?

– Mhn… –descruzó los brazos y los apoyó a su lado – Bueno,… Supongo que me quedaré solo, aru –una vez que terminó de pronunciar su melancólica frase, una no muy extraña sonrisa en la cara de Iván se dibujó.

Esa sonrisa de niño cruel.

– ¿Solo como lo habías estado antes de mi llegada? –sonó con acidez.

– ¿Discúlpame? –el de ojos miel levantó una ceja, ligeramente indignado –. Aquí vivía gente más hasta hace poco, si no mal recuerdo –contestó algo sarcástico –. ¿Por qué lo dices?

– No, Yao, no me refiero a _esa_ soledad –levantó la mirada, como buscando las palabras exactas para expresar de manera correcta lo que quería decirle –. Últimamente lo he estado pensando: tú y yo somos muy parecidos. A ambos nos hacía falta estar en compañía de alguien preciado.

– Sí, quizás tengas razón, pero las razones son totalmente distintas, aru –posó su codo sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano. No le gustaba tocar ese tema para nada.

– Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ambos fuimos abandonados, ¿verdad? –China golpeó la mesa, tratando de hacerlo callar; esa charla estaba empezando a ir en una dirección peligrosa. ¿Qué quería lograr el rubio con lo que le estaba diciendo?

– Esto no tiene absolutamente que ver con nada de lo que ahora nos interesa, Iván –le puso cara de pocos amigos –. ¿Podemos volver a lo nuestro?

Rusia no fue intimidado ante esto. Se mordió la mitad del labio inferior y con lo que le quedaba de la boca ensanchó su sonrisa. El hombre que tenía del otro lado trato de ocultar su creciente nerviosismo con un enojo que poco a poco iba desvaneciéndose.

– Yao… acabo de darme cuenta que, a pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido desde ayer –puso cara inocentona, a lo que el chino no pudo evitar alejarse un poco de él– has estado muy tranquilo. Has estado _disimulando_ tranquilidad. Pero, ¿sabes de qué me he dado cuenta?

– ¿De qué? –preguntó a punto de tirársele encima para estrangularlo. ¿Acaso veía estaba tirando su oportunidad por la borda?

– Tienes tanto pavor de quedarte solo como yo.

Y no podía estar más acertado.

* * *

**N/A**: Espero haber logrado bien el cambio de ritmo que le acabo de dar a la historia. No le quedan muchos más capítulos, voy a tratar de hacerlos bien. ^^ ¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Frágil control

**Título del capítulo**: Frágil Control  
**Prompt**: #5 "Vergüenza"  
**Género**: Drama  
**Categoría**: R15 / M  
**Palabras**: 1011  


* * *

– Puedes ir empacando tus cosas, Iván –se paró furioso y haciendo hasta lo imposible para ocultar sus nervios, aunque en vano. Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación con los puños cerrados. El ruso se quedó en su lugar, sonriente.

Había recobrado el control sobre Yao, ¿qué podía salirle mal ahora? Tomó la taza de té que tenía enfrente y decidió terminarla antes de que se le enfriara, a diferencia de la del chino.

Despreocupado, holgazaneó el resto del día, sabiendo que no iba a ser abandonado. Leyó algunos libros que hacía un tiempo su compañero de vivienda le había conseguido en su idioma, espió un rato a ese hombre que en silencio observaba su jardín hasta que se aburrió y luego se quedó dormido en un sillón de la sala. Lo que lo despertó fue el ruido de algo golpear el piso.

– Tus cosas, aru –vio al pelinegro con una maleta no muy grande a su lado.

– Si hay algo aquí que es mío en esta casa, ese eres tú, Yao –sonrió somnoliento.

– Si tú no vas a ser mío entonces yo no seré tuyo –respondió entre dientes. Iván rió.

– ¿Sabes? Acabo de darme cuenta de algo en particular… –como no recibió respuesta, continuó –. Todo este tiempo estuviste conteniendo tu odio hacia mí, ¿verdad?

– ¿Acaso tienes mala memoria o sólo eres estúpido, aru? –subió el tono de voz – ¿Qué fue lo que te dije ayer en la noche? –dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

– Sí, sí, lo recuerdo muy bien –lo siguió cual sombra –. Pero no hay regla que diga que nadie puede amar y odiar al mismo tiempo.

– Sandeces. De tu boca sólo salen sandeces –aceleró ligeramente el paso, pero Rusia también, volviendo a reír.

– También caí en la cuenta de otra cosa –hizo una pequeña pausa –. Hace rato que venía pensando en que éramos iguales, ¡y qué ignorante fui al no notarlo! –esperó que el comentario hubiese provocado algo, pero nada – ¡Eres tan manipulador como lo soy yo, Yao! ¡En el momento que supiste lo mucho que me aterra estar solo, tomaste ventaja de ello!

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, más bien que lo hizo explotar. Sin pensar en sus acciones, el chino lo enfrentó para darle un puñetazo de lleno.

– ¡No tergiverses las cosas para tu propio bien, aru! –gritó a todo pulmón – ¡Yo no soy como tú, nunca lo fui y jamás lo seré! –vio a Iván reincorporarse, quien saboreó con su lengua un hilito de sangre que comenzaba a asomársele por los labios.

– Yao… –dijo casi susurrando – Acabas de golpearme –relajó el rostro y suavizó la mirada –, y estoy seguro de que lo disfrutaste. Conforme pasan los segundos, pruebas ser parecido a mí.

De pronto el chino se arrepintió de no haber pensando antes de actuar, hasta sintió vergüenza por ello. Trató de tranquilizarse, engañándose a si mismo diciéndose que así no iba a lograr nada, aunque en realidad no quería seguir dándole el gusto al ruso.

– Lo hice sólo porque me provocaste. Tú lo haces por puro placer –frunció el ceño – ¿Ves que si bien somos parecidos no somos iguales?

– Pero al fin y al cabo nuestras condiciones son las mismas, ¿verdad? –respondió mordazmente mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente – Estás tan solo como yo y no quieres separarte de mí –China prácticamente lo apuñaló con la mirada después de que Iván lo tomase suavemente por los hombros.

– Sí, es cierto que no quiero, pero eso no significa que no pueda. Dices que las causas no importan, pero en realidad sí lo hacen –sin borrar su sonrisa, el rubio ladeó la cabeza, pidiendo una explicación con la mirada – Mis hermanos sólo me abandonaron porque pensábamos distinto, sin embargo sé que si te dejo podré encontrar a alguien que me albergue. Pero tú, Iván, prácticamente obligaste a tus subordinados a irse –levantó la cabeza, dándose un aire de superioridad –. Si te quedas solo, lo único que te quedará será esa bufanda y tu querida amiga la nieve.

Eso pareció llegarle al más alto, dado que se quedó en silencio un rato y su expresión cambió totalmente cuando la nieve fue mencionada. Si bien había recobrado su control sobre Yao, no podía dominar el miedo a la soledad. El chino, quedándose quieto en su lugar, de a poco iba perdiendo todas las dulces ilusiones y esperanzas de tener una vida apacible con el psicópata que amaba. Finalmente decidió agregar algo más:

– Tú y yo no tenemos un futuro juntos.

– Nunca te dejaré ir –contestó bruscamente.

– Si seguimos así, me volverás loco. Hasta podría matarte –amenazó.

– No tienes las agallas.

– Cabe la posibilidad –reflexionó lo que había dicho –. Llegado al caso me suicidaría. Y sé que eso no te gustaría.

– No… –su voz sonó quebrada –. No quiero. No quiero estar solo. No otra vez. Quiero que te quedes a mi lado –se abalanzó sobre él, pretendiendo abrazarlo pero eso parecía más una captura que una muestra desesperada de cariño.

– No me estás dejando otra opción –se dejó envolver entre esos enormes brazos.

– No me abandones, no tú, eres lo único que tengo –acercó el cuerpo flaco de Yao al suyo.

– Entonces cambia –dijo tranquilo. No sabía cómo, pero estaba seguro que Iván no le haría daño.

– No puedo hacerlo.

– Sí puedes, eres tú mismo quien se pone los límites.

– No lo lograré.

– ¿Desde cuando no logras algo que te propones? –sin pensarlo acarició los cabellos color trigo –. Debe ser porque no te has propuesto cambiar esas actitudes.

– Pero no quiero cambiar. Me asusta –esas dos últimas palabras captaron la atención del pelinegro.

– ¿Por qué te asusta?

– Porque no sé si podré controlar el cambio.

Ahí estaba la raíz del problema, pensó Yao. Iván había podido tener el control sobre todo desde que lo había obtenido, tenía el poder sobre los demás. Él había estado toda su vida acostumbrado a poder dominar todo y hacer lo que le diese la gana, y perder eso para encontrarse en una situación desconocida lo asustaba.

* * *

**N/A**: *Nanamiii corre en círculos* OH GAWD. Estoy alargando esto mucho más de lo que pensaba que sería. También me disculpo por la tardanza, esta capítulo me costó horrores D:


	7. Caza y captura

**Título del capítulo**: Caza y captura  
**Prompt**: #6 "Felicidad"  
**Género**: Drama  
**Categoría**: PG / T  
**Palabras**: 1403

* * *

Yao llegó entonces a una simple conclusión: Iván no podía vivir sin poder controlarlo, y él mismo no podía separarse del ruso. En definitiva, estaba tan enfermo como él. E igual de perdido.

— Si quieres que las cosas entre los dos estén bien, _debes_ cambiar —le dijo al oído, ya que no podía liberarse del intento de abrazo que el de ojos lila le había dado.

— No —contestó con simpleza—. Si cambio podría ser peor. ¡Y ya no me querrías! ¡Me abandonarías, lo sé! –comenzó a desesperarse.

— ¡Ni siquiera lo has intentado, aru! —lo regañó—. Si no lo intentas me iré, y si es para peor, ¡por lo menos sabré que trataste!

— ¡¿Entonces qué demonios ganaría yo, Yao?! —se separó del chino para mirarlo a los ojos, con los suyos ligeramente humedecidos—. ¡Ya estoy harto, _harto_, de ser abandonado una y otra vez por los que quiero! —lo sujetó de los hombros con fuerza—. Por ello, aunque tenga que atarte a mí con una cadena, ¡lo haré!

— ¡¿Pero qué clase de estupidez estás diciendo!? —se zafó de los brazos de Iván—. ¡No puedes tratar a la gente como si fuese de tu propiedad!

— No, ¡pero sí puedo controlarla! —amagó a tomar al pelinegro del brazo, pero éste, al ver en los ojos del ruso ojos toda la irracionalidad que el temor le había provocado, fue más rápido y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, alejándose.

— Eso es lo que tú crees, aru —Iván le siguió los pasos—. ¡Pero esa es la misma razón por la cual todos te abandonan! —esas palabras parecieron surtir efecto en Rusia.

— ¡He sido así toda mi vida, por cientos, miles de años! ¡Es lo que más resultado me ha dado! —Yao chocó de espaldas contra una pared y comenzó a caminar de costado—. ¡No puedes pedirme que cambie de un día para el otro!

— ¡No soy idiota! —gritó indignado—. Anoche te dije que para que pudiese ser feliz contigo tú no deberías ser tú aru. Pero fuiste tú mismo quien pidió una oportunidad. ¿¡Acaso tan desesperado estabas como para decir cualquier cosa!? —por la cara del rubio, el chino supo que había dado en el clavo.

Reaccionando, Iván dio una zancada para atraparlo, pero hábilmente China logró esquivarlo para escapar de quien ahora tenía un gesto psicópata en el rostro. Sintió cómo su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza, como si fuese a salírsele del pecho. Nunca antes el ruso le había causado tanto miedo como en ese momento. Continuó caminando, aumentando la velocidad con cada paso, para no poder ser alcanzado. No sabía qué podría hacerle si lo alcanzaba, ni tampoco quería saberlo.

Terminaron corriendo como nunca en sus vidas por toda la casa, uno con las lágrimas empezando a escapárseles de los ojos y arrojando casi cualquier cosa que encontraba en el camino del otro; quien torpemente esquivaba los objetos que caían a sus pies. En un descuido, cuando Yao casi chocó con un mueble bajo que se encontraba en la sala de estar, Iván logró capturarlo tomándolo de un brazo. Automáticamente el chino intentó obligarlo a que lo dejase ir golpeando el agarre del ruso, clavándole las uñas también, sin embargo no podía lograrlo mientras con la misma mano apartaba la del de bufanda. Tanto la situación como el estado mental de ambos se iban tensando, y, ¿cómo podría ser de otra manera cuando el pelinegro chillaba, ordenando entre insultos que lo soltase al mismo tiempo que Iván susurraba "eres mío, solo mío" al punto de parecer totalmente fuera de sus casillas?

Harto de esa pelea que no llevaba a ningún lado, Rusia tironeó del brazo que certeramente había sujetado para traer el cuerpo de China hacia el suyo. Éste, dejando escapar un último grito de terror, logró proporcionarle en el estómago un golpe propio de las artes marciales que tan bien dominaba para dejarlo sin aire.

Unos segundos después, el cuerpo inconciente de Iván yacía desplomado boca arriba sobre el piso. Yao, entretanto, se encontraba sentado en una esquina de la habitación, llorando sus últimas lágrimas y agarrándose la cabeza hasta que consiguió tranquilizarse.

El amante del vodka despertó unas horas después, cuando el cielo ya se había tornado negro, cosa que no notó porque todavía no había abierto los ojos. Le estaba dando más importancia al dolor de estómago. No sólo era dolor, también hambre. En el momento que recordó el puñetazo que Yao le había regalado se sentó en la cama que misteriosamente estaba ocupando y abrió los ojos de par en par. Dejó que un gemido de dolor se le escapase de los labios. Levantarse tan repentinamente no había sido una buena idea.

Luego de masajearse la barriga para que su malestar se aliviase, miró por primera vez a su alrededor: estaba en la habitación que compartía con el chino, su ropa estaba delicadamente doblada a los pies del futón y a su lado había una bandeja con bocadillos, a la que examinó extrañado. Había comida, pero quien seguramente la había preparado no estaba allí. Pensó entonces que lo más probable era que ni siquiera estuviese en esa casa, no obstante había desacertado.

Yao deslizó la puerta liviana tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y aparentemente no se esperaba que el rubio ya estuviese despierto, por su cara de sutil sorpresa. Sin querer darle vueltas al asunto para evitarse algún que otro disgusto, Iván inquirió:

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —el otro hombre se quedó quieto en su lugar, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Los dos dejaron pasar un rato en silencio, hasta que el que yacía en el futón no lo aguantó más—. ¿Por qué decidiste ayudarme en vez de huir? Acabas de desperdiciar una gran oportunidad…

— No es que no haya pensado en hacerlo, aru… —apartó la vista de Rusia y se permitió ser honesto—. Pero simplemente no pude dejarte. No en ese estado, aru. No sintiéndome culpable por haberte lastimado.

— O eres muy tonto, o eres muy bueno, Yao —éste se acercó lentamente para arrodillarse a su lado mientras el justamente golpeado tomaba uno de los bocadillos que estaban a su lado—. Tu vida se ha vuelto un infierno y no puedes abandonar a quien tiene la culpa de ello —y por fin se llevó algo de comida a la boca.

— ¿Y qué hubieras hecho en mi lugar, aru? —dijo con voz suave. El otro contestó una vez que terminó de masticar.

— No puedes hacerme esa pregunta. No puedes preguntarle eso a alguien que no tiene ni la más mínima pista de cómo te sientes —se llevó una mano a la cara para restregársela. Estaba cansado. Quería que esto terminase de una vez. Para bien o para mal, ya le daba lo mismo.

— Yo… Yo creía que podrías ver algo en esto que acabo de hacerte —Iván no apartó las manos de su rostro, pero separó sus dedos para verlo con vagueza a través de éstos—. Esperaba que… pudieses ver que a pesar de todo lo que me has hecho, me importas y sigo cuidándote.

— Sé sincero, Yao —ordenó así sin más. El chino se rascó la nuca.

—Tienes razón. No entiendo por qué no me he ido, por qué te traje aquí, por qué te preparé algo de comer, por qué demonios si me asustas tanto estoy aquí a tu lado sentado —suspiró, dirigiendo el soplido hacía arriba, lo que hizo que los pocos cabellos que tenía sobre la frente temblasen ligeramente. Por un rato sólo se oyó el ruido del masticar de Rusia—. Dudo que encuentre la respuesta a eso. Por lo menos por ahora —levantó la mirada y la clavó en el techo—. Pero creo que lo único que podemos preguntarnos en este momento es… ¿Y ahora qué?

El otro hombre abrió la boca, no para contestar, sino para meterse otro trozo de fruta en ella. Sin embargo, luego de oír la última frase de China, no lo hizo y se apoyó el pedazo de comida en los labios. Después de recapacitar un poco supo que no llegaría a ninguna conclusión.

Sin previo aviso, una chispa se encendió en su mente. De una vez por todas, se metió en la boca el trozo de fruta que ya estaba tomando temperatura por haberlo tenido demasiado tiempo en la mano.

Entonces su mirada se encontró con la de su acompañante.

¿Seguiría la oportunidad todavía en pie?

* * *

**N/A**: Fiú, sí que tardé esta vez. El próximo capítulo será el último. ¡Voy a tratar de escribirlo lo más pronto posible!


End file.
